


where the moon leans

by akitania (spacehairdresser)



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Double Drabble, F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehairdresser/pseuds/akitania
Summary: Perhaps Dan Fei should not have been surprised to find her sleep interrupted.





	where the moon leans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitfours (rollcake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/gifts).



She woke with Xing Hai’s arm heavy across her throat, then grabbed it and pushed it aside with recklessness that could only be accounted for by her mostly-asleep state. To touch a demon as though with impunity — she never would have dared if fully alert, but now that her hand was tight on Xing Hai’s forearm, she couldn’t help but marvel groggily at how soft and warm her skin was, so like a human’s.

“Did I wake you?” Xing Hai asked softly, her mouth so very close to her ear. “My apologies. I so often forget that humans need to breathe even in their sleep.”

Her deep voice was even huskier when quiet and just awakened. Dan Fei shivered, finally finding the presence of mind to let go of the demon’s arm.

“Not at all. I was having a nightmare—” She rubbed her throat, remembering the phantasm, her own brother’s skeletal hands. No wonder she’d had such a dream, something deep in her belly told her, sharing her futon with a necromancer.

“Poor dear,” murmured Xing Hai. She stroked Dan Fei’s hair, sharp nails just grazing her scalp.

Breath was harder to find, suddenly, than when she had been half-smothered.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this panel of the manga.](https://imgur.com/a/enrLxRp) Xing Hai, don't you have your own bed?  
> And where are your horns??


End file.
